


To Save a Life

by lcblip



Series: Prompts [11]
Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: EMT Aster, First Meeting, Hospital, Hurt Jack, Injury, Kinda cute at the end, Loose understanding of medical procedures, Loss of Conciousness, M/M, possible triggers, wreck - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-05-03 21:44:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5307959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lcblip/pseuds/lcblip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“’at happen’?” Jack managed to mumble. His tongue felt like lead as blue peaked out from between his eyelids.</p>
<p>“You were involved in an accident, but don’t you worry. I’m gonna take care of ya.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Save a Life

To Save a Life

The sound of grinding metal was deafening. His head pounded as he struggled to open his eyes. His entire body hurt, so much so he couldn’t categorize any one limb. Voices were yelling, shouting orders; boots crunched on the pavement next to his ear.

Jack opened an eye. Blearily he noticed he was upside down, and then he remembered. He had been on his way home. Left work at four, got stuck in school traffic like always. He remembered the intersection. A horn blared; being flung to one side as glass rained around him, cutting his arms and face. He groaned. 

“Oi! Mate, can ya hear me?” An accented voice struck through the haze. “Open your eyes for me, c’mon.”

“’at happen’?” Jack managed to mumble. His tongue felt like lead as blue peaked out from between his eyelids.

“You were involved in an accident, but don’t you worry. I’m gonna take care of ya.” The determination in that calmed him somewhat. “Can ya tell me yer name? Keep talkin’ to me, snowflake.” The man reached his arms in as far as they’d go, gliding over his neck and down as much of his back as they could, checking for any bones out of place.

“Jack. M’ name’s Jack. Chest… hurts.” He gasped. The hands moved, pulling at his shirt to run over his chest. The man was on his back, inside the cab of his car now. The crisp white and green of an EMT uniform filled what little vision he could muster. The man had dark hair, the tan skin of uncountable days spent in the sun. He wore an expression on concentrated worry.

“I know, mate. Keep talkin’. Tell me what ya do. They’re gonna get you out soon, and I’ll get you fixed up.” He ordered. A hand disappeared into a pocket and dug out a pen. He cupped the side of Jack’s head and shined the light into one eye, and then the other before disappearing.

“Teach. Kinder- Ah!” Jack yelped when he felt the hand press lightly into his ribs. He heard more voices, shouts of ‘Make way’ and ‘Watch out’. Then a closer one. Next to the window.

“Aster, they’re here to pry open the door. Time to get out of the way.” A woman said.

The man looked at Jack, giving him a reassuring look. “I’ll be right next to ya, they’re gonna get this door outta the way, alrigh’?”

Fear shot through his veins. Jack didn’t want to be left alone, not like this; hurting, scared, and unsure of everything that was happening. He grabbed the man’s hand and weakly tried to pull him back. “Please don’t leave.” The EMT, or Aster, squeezed his fingers and told him again he’d be right next to him. 

More grinding metal met his ears as the door disconnected with the frame. Bolts popping loose, more glass breaking. Jack could feel his breath becoming shallower; each intake was shorter than the last thanks to the searing burn every time his lungs expanded. The door finally came off with an ear ringing clang as it lands on the road. Jack jars, as much from the noise as the twinge from his injuries.

The firemen quickly cut the seatbelt and, none too gently, yank him from the mangled mess of his car. He screams at the crunch he both hears and feels from his chest. Darkness begins to creep into his vision as he reaches for Aster.

The EMT quickly grasps his hand, next to him in seconds; cutting his shirt open Jack hears him hiss at the state of his chest. “I gotcha Jackie. Open yer eyes for me. I need ya to stay awake.” He says to him and then calls for his partner to bring the stretcher. 

“I-I’m scared.” Jack whispered.

Still working, Aster reassures him. “I know ya are. I’ve got ya, though. I won’t let anythin’ happen to ya.”

Jack doesn’t get the chance to answer as the darkness drowns him. Aster panics, yelling again for his partner. 

He presses an ear to the boy’s chest, cursing at the weakening heartbeat. He rips open his medical bag and brings out a scalpel and hollow plastic tube. He presses two fingers along Jack’s side, counting the ridges of ribs. The boy had broken some, at least two, but he didn’t think too much of it at first. People break ribs all the time. He internally blames the men that pulled the kid out; they should have known to be gentle. Aster presses the tip of the scalpel into the groove between two ribs, blood quickly seeping from the wound. He slid the knife into the boy’s lung to make an exit for the fluid that had built up then pushed in a gloved finger to hold open the cut as he made ready the tube. 

Blood spilled from his lungs, but it was only a temporary fix. Jack needed to wake up, to take a breath, to reflate the organ or he’d die. Aster pressed his ear to the boy’s mouth- not breathing. Sliding up on his knees he tilts back Jack’s head and presses their mouths together. Two breaths flow from him and into Jack, then six pumps of his sternum. He repeats the maneuver four times before the boy coughs up what blood remained. 

Aster wasted no time grabbing his partner and carefully lifting Jack onto the stretcher and rushing him to the hospital. He sat with the boy the whole way, comfortingly stroking his hair, and whispering encouragements. Aster gladly clasped the weak hand in his when Jack reached for him.

~*~*~Line~*~*~

Two weeks later Jack found himself back at the hospital. The doctor had given him a clean bill of health, but warned him to take it easy for the next month to let his ribs heal properly. He was glad for it, but would have rather blown it off. He knew he had to take it easy, those doctors just wanted to bill his insurance. He walked down the white halls and thought of the real reason he came today. He was hoping to see the EMT that saved his life. Lo and behold, at the end of the hallway, stood Aster. The older man smiled as noticed Jack, straightening away from the wall and walking to him. “Hey there, snowflake. Glad to see ya up and about.” 

“Yeah,” Jack chuckled. “Thanks to you.” 

Aster held a hand up, humbly waving away the praise. “All in a day’s work.” They stood, facing each other, until awkwardness started to arise. 

“Can I buy you coffee?” Jack suddenly blurted. He felt his face grow warm as the EMT laughed.

Aster moved to the side and held an arm out, gesturing for Jack to walk ahead, “Sure thing, snowflake. I’d like that.”

 

End.


End file.
